The War is Won
by Slytherfoot
Summary: Reminiscing about all who have fallen, all who lost a loved one, and all who fought to survive and raise their wands tonight. For them. For us. The Potter Generation. R


Dear Mr. Potter,  
You have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
_One sentence to change millions of lives, to begin a decade..._

"Harry Potter...the boy who lived...come to die..."  
_One sentence to end-an era-a lifetime...everything._

"The stories we love best do live in us forever; whether you come back by page, or by the big screen, Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home."...  
_One sentence, to bring it all back._

For you, who will stick with Harry, until the very end. Until the spines of your books are weakened and the pages are falling out, until you're 80 years old and sitting in your rocking chair, reading the Philosopher's (Sorcerer's) Stone, and your family asks you "After all this time?" and you say "Always."

For you, since Harry Potter has been your light in the darkest of times, and has given you happiness.

For you who will not cry because it is over, but smile because it happened.

For you because you believe we'll miss the train ride in, and the pranks pulled by the twins, although it's nowhere we've been, we'll keep smiling on, from the times we had with them.

For you since you know you owe JK Rowling, Tom Felton, Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson, Rupert Grint, Evanna Lynch, Bonnie Wright, Matthew Lewis, and the rest of the cast of HP your childhood.

For you because you know HP has changed you...

For Tonks and Remus, who we hope are proud of the world that has been created for their son, and many others, to thrive in.

For Ted Tonks, a dad who only wanted what was best for his child.

For Fred, whom kept laughing until the very end.

For George's ear, who may or may not have been a walki-talki for Fred and George. You'll have to sort that out.

For Colin Creevy, the boy with the camera.

For the Horcrux in Harry, who started and ended it all, even when we didn't know it.

For Quirrel, for Mad-Eye, for Lockhart, and all the other professors, how evil they may have been is up for discussion.

For the Half-Blood Prince, who's story is too sad to tell, and too good to forget.

For Lily Evans and for James, who were there, until the very end.

For the Cowardly Wormtail...

For Lumos Maxima.

For Neville's pure Bad Assery.

For Nagini's head.

For the lost diadem.

For the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

For losing a mother that night in Godric's Hollow.

For "Happy Christmas, Harry...Happy Christmas, Ron."

For Crookshanks.

For Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.

For "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

For "Mischief Managed."

For Hedwig.

For McGonagall and "I've always wanted to use that spell."

For Molly Weasley and "Not my daughter, you bitch."

For Percy's redemption.

For George's being the living twin in a now living Hell.

For Errol's failure.

For Pig's hyperactivity.

For Viktor Krum.

For infiltrating the Ministry.

For Misuse of Muggle Artifacts.

For Expecto Patronum and chocolate.

For werewolves.

For anamagi.

For pumpkin juice.

For Seamus' tendency to blow things up.

For "Sunshine, daisies, butter mallow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow."

For Lily Luna, James Sirius, and Albus Severus.

For Wizard's Chess.

For Hugo and Rose.

For Scorpius.

For Slytherin's reputation.

For Ravenclaw's education.

For Gryffindor's bravery.

For Hufflepuff's loyalty.

For Cedric Diggory.

For all of the wars we've fought.

For all of the things we're not.

For marching on.

For horcruxes.

For Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

For Arianna Dumbledore.

For Flitwick.

For the Deathly Hallows.

For the Golden Trio.

For the Silver Trio.

For the Chosen One.

For the Brightest Witch of Her Age.

For Weasley is Our King.

For S.P.E.W.

For Dobby.

For Kreacher.

For Gimmauld Place.

For "I open at the close."

For "That tiny ball of light"

For "Tales of Beedle the Bard."

For Petunia, losing a sister.

For Dudley, unknowing of magic.

For Romione.

For he will live as long as those remain are loyal to him.

For Tom Marvolo Riddle, whom without, we'd have no boy under the stairs.

For the Harry Potter Generation.

For our forever growing family of Potterheads.

For "All was well."

For the scar.

And for you, yes you, that Potterhead staring at the screen, for you, who have without a doubt, stuck with Harry until the very, bittersweet end.


End file.
